I m not that inoccent
by StarUnicornGalaxy
Summary: Larry esta experimentando una nueva etapa de su vida a los 13 años,al ver unas fotos de Carrie empezó a desarrollar un sentimiento muy grande llamado "lujuria" el harto de ese sentimiento le pide ayuda a Corey sobre como dejarlo. Larry forma un plan y ahora...es Carrie quien va a desarrollar ese sentimiento al igual que el. MALA EN SUMMARYS,APESTO EN ESO :C
1. Chapter 1

HOLA AMIGOS. ESTE FIC...SERA PARA MAYORES DE 15 AÑOS...COMO QUIERA AUNQUE TENGAN MENOS DE 15 SE QUE LO VAN A LEER XDD. COMO YA LES DIJE ANTES. TODO ESTARÁ AMONTONADO PORQUE ALGO PASA CON MI CUENTA CADA VEZ QUE ESCRIBO Y ME ESTA HARTANDO :3 EN FIN. OJALA LO DISFRUTEN Y PUEDAN ENTENDERLO. COMENCEMOS. (Larry) ¡Demonios!,¡demonios!,¡demonios! No puedo creer que haya echo eso,me van a matar si lo descubren. "Larry,tu amiga Carrie viene a verte." Dice la voz de mi abuela,esto no es bueno. Trate de que mi computadora se apagara pero la pantalla se había congelado. Oí como Carrie subía las escaleras,¡por favor,no!,¿¡porqué justo ahora!? Si,lo admito,estaba viendo el Facebook de Carrie,ella casi nunca se tomaba fotos de si misma,siempre salía con nosotros en las fotos,o con su hermana. Pero esta vez,ayer subió 5 fotos de ella tomandose un "selfie",se veía muy hermosa…demasiado hermosa. Tanto,que hasta incluso…llegue a pensar…cosas…que…no son aptas para un niño de 13 años. Tocaron a mi frito,corrí rápidamente hacia donde estaban mis cables y los desconecte todos,la computadora se apagó al momento en el que Carrie entro en mi habitación. "hola Lars,¿cómo esta mi mejor amigo favorito?" pregunta Carrie y y sonreí algo tímido. "soy tu único mejor amigo Care." Digo algo sonrojado,esta chica siempre hace que mi corazón lata a mil por hora. "oye,¿ya rentaste la película?" "¿película?,¿cuál película" Pregunto yo confundió,me había perdido en esos ojos azules color rayo que ella tiene. "la película que te dije que del chico que ese que viajaba en el pasado para arreglar cosas." "ahhh,la de cuestión de tiempo,si,ya la rente." "perfecto,te veo en mi casa a las 6 para verla." Realmente me gusta ver películas en la casa de Carrie cada jueves,es que ella tiene una pantalla plasma enorme en su habitación,Mina también,ambos cuartos tienen clima pero el de Carrie tiene dos puff bien cómodos donde te acomodas mejor para ver una película o algo así. "si,te veo ahí." "oh,una cosa más,mis padres no regresarán hasta las 2 porque dijeron que iban a ir a una cena con unos amigos de papá y que además iban a ir a una fiesta de unas amigas de mi mamá.-" Me sonroje un poco al oírla decir eso,eso significa que…¿Carrie y yo estaremos solos?,¿¡solos!? Me comencé a imagina otras cosas,como…besos y toques…me sonroje más y Carrie me saco de mis pensamientos. "Tu sólo trae la película,yo ya tengo la comida Lars" "s-si,eso suena genial" "nos vemos." Carrie sale de mi habitación,veo bajarla de las escalera y no se porqué no le pude de dejar de ver el trasero. ¡Demonios Larry,deja de pensar en eso,ella es tu mejor amiga y amor secreto,no debes de verla de esa manera! Pero…es inevitable,entre a mi habitación rápidamente y cerré la puerta de un portazo,no podría controlarme,¿¡qué me esta sucediendo!? Siento que quiero…que quiero…besar a Carrie y…tocar..la. Una sonrisa se formó en mi rostro,una sonrisa malévola. En fin de en cuentas,sus padres no van a estar. Y tendré suficiente tiempo para…disfrutar un poco el momento. Saque mi celular y comencé a marcarle a Corey,ya no más Larry el inocente y Larry el tierno. Es hora de sacar mi otro Larry,un Larry,que acabó de descubrir. / Esto es increíble,ya tengo todo planeado,no puedo esperar para que sean las 7:47. Algo muy "emocionante" va a ocurrir esa noche… Corey me llamo y dijo que ya estaba en el lugar donde le indiqué. Perfecto…simplemente perfecto. Le di las gracia y colgué el celular,esta en frente de la casa de Carrie,toque el timbre y ella abrió la puerta y me dejo pasar. Subimos a su cuarto y ella me contó que Mina estaba en una piyamada con Trina y otras amigas. Al llegar a su habitación cerré la puerta con candado sin que ella se diera cuenta. Ella se sentó en el puff y yo coloque la película en la videocasetera,prendí la T.V le puse al canal HDM1 y elegimos el idioma. Inglés sub. español. Me senté al lado de ella y comenzamos a ver la película. 1 hora después mi celular sonó,vi que era Corey. "¿me permites un momento Carrie,mi primo me esta marcando" "seguro,¿cuál primo?" "Tyler." "mándale saludos de mi parte." Yo solo asentí y me levanté del puff y respondí a Corey. "¿bueno?,ah,hola 'primo'…nada,viendo una película ¿y tu?…bien por ti,jajajaja. Hey,Carrie te manda saludos… ,¿cómo están mis tíos?¿No están?,¿q-que quieres decir con que no están?,¿vienen para tu casa?" Me asuste en este momento,si los padres de Carrie vienen no podré poner en marcha mi plan. Suspire de alivio al ver que Corey me dijo que salieron del restaurante hacia la fiesta. Juro que si me vuelve a dar uno de esos sustos lo matare. "oh,esta bien…espera…¿qué?…viejo,ya te dije que no pusieras metal en el microondas,se incendia…solo…Tyler,sólo apagalo…no. Te tienes que esperar 3 minutos antes de que lo apagues…esta bien…bye." Colgué,Corey a veces puede ser un estúpido,¿cómo se le ocurre poner aluminio en el medio de los dos cables. Me volví a sentar al lado de Carrie. "¿de qué me perdí?" "no mucho,se encontró con la chica que le había roto el corazón y luego estaba hablando de quien sabe que con"girl friend",temas de gays,creo." "oh,bien por el…" Carrie se río ante ese acto,volvimos a ver la película pero las luces se apagaron en ese instante,mi sonrisa creció pero a la vez me sonroje. "¿q-que onda?" Preguntaba Carrie,vi que estaba asustada. "e-espera…si se apagó la luz,algo debió de ocasionarlo.¿no serán rayos o truenos,cierto?,¿¡cierto?" Yo puse mi mano en su pierna y la comencé a acariciar. "tranquila Carrie…estoy seguro…de qué no han sido rayos o truenos lo que provoco el apagón." Me acerque un poco a su cara y vi,entre la oscuridad,su sonrojo. "L-L-Lars,¿q-que estas haciendo?" "oh,nada en especial,sólo quiero demostrarte cuán inocente puedo ser Carrie." "¿de qué hablas?" "tu,Kim y Konnie siempre me han dicho lo inocente y tierno que esta vez,cambiara todo." Bese a Carrie por unos segundos y me separe de ella,sus ojos estaban abiertos como platos,yo sólo me encogí de hombros algo preocupado,¿porqué hice esto?,¿qué tal si ella no siente lo mismo?,¿que tal si me odia ahora mismo?.Larry,eres un pedazo de… No pude terminar la frase,Carrie puso sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y me beso,yo le correspondí. Comenzamos a besarnos aún más y más,cada vez más intenso hasta que Carrie se separó por falta de aire. Ella estaba con la lengua fuera mientras respiraba agitadamente. Yo la tome del mentón y ella metió su lengua en su boca y me miro. "'Larry'" Es lo único que pudo pronunciar,yo deje que mi sonrisa creciera aún más. "¿ahora que piensas de mi Carrie?,¿aún soy inocente?" Ella me quiso volver a besar pero yo la retrocedí un poco. "nop Care-Bear,yo tengo que hacerlo." Eleve la cara de Carrie con mi dedo en su mentón y la comencé a besar,mientras hacia eso,con mi mano derecha levanta un poco la falda de Carrie y comencé a masajear su parte íntima,tenía el calzón encima pero sentí que se estaba mojando. Ella gimió un poco y abrió más las piernas,comencé a masajearlo un poco más rápido. Ella comenzó a hiperventilarse y lanzar algunos gemidos bajos. Comencé a ir más rápido y más rápido y ella pegó un grito pequeño. Ella me quito la mano de su parte íntima,tenía los ojos cerrados,estaba toda sonrojada y tenía algunas lagrimitas en sus ojos. La mire algo confuso. "no tengo que hacer esto si no quieres." le dije algo preocupado. "n-no…s-si quiero…yo te amo Larry,y espere este día mucho tiempo." Yo abrí un poco mis ojos algo no espere que ella me quería como yo la quería a ella,pensé que me había correspondido por la lujuria…jamás pensé que porqué…me amaba al igual que yo a ella. "pero no llevemos esto demasiado lejos,apenas tenemos trece años,y no podemos hacer "eso" hasta estar más grandes." Yo asentí tímidamente con la cabeza,¿en qué estaba pensado?,aún éramos muy jóvenes,iba a llamar a Corey para que prendiera otra vez la luces pero Carrie me tomo de la muñeca. "pero…sentí muy rico cuando me besaste y me tocaste "ahí",talves podríamos tocarnos sin excedernos,¿m?" Yo sólo abrí mi boca un poco sorprendido,sonreí pícaramente y la comencé a besar. Levanté más la falda de Carrie y le baje su ropa interior. Comencé a bajar hasta llegar a su cuello,vi como ella comenzaba a transpirar. Comencé a lamer su cuello al mismo tiempo que acariciaba su parte íntima. Ella comenzó a gemir,abrió las piernas,deje de besarla,quite el puff en el que estaba yo sentado. Carrie se sentó bien en el puff y abrió las piernas,comencé a lamer su arte íntima y ella comenzó a gemir mientras decía mi nombre. Deje de lamer y introduje dos dedos en su parte íntima,comencé a sacarlos y meterlos lentamente haciendo que ella gimiera aún más. "'m-más rápido'." Comencé a ir más rápido y Carrie estaba gimiendo y gritando mi nombre con placer,mi sonrisa creció ante ese acto. "L-Larry…c-creo que voy a…" Ella no pudo terminar su frase ya que su orgasmo salió. "¡LARS!" Al terminar,ella se sentó en el puff y comenzó a respirar muy rápidamente. Yo me senté al lado de ella pero luego Carrie se abalanzo arriba de mi y me beso en los labios. "eso estuvo maravilloso Lars." Me dice Carrie,yo sólo sonreí sonrojado,nos íbamos a besar de nuevo pero mi tono de llamada sonó. "¿¡bueno!?" Pregunte algo molesto por la interrupción,mis ojos se abrieron como platos y me separe de Carrie por un momento. "¿¡qué!?,¿¡cómo que ya están aquí!?,¡pensé que no vendrían hasta más tarde" tape el teléfono con mi mano"¡demonios!" Ayude a levantar a Carrie y ella me miro confusa. "¿que pasa Lars?" "¡tus padres están acercándose,están a sólo 5 minutos de aquí!" Vi como ella abrió los ojos como platos,fue rápidamente a su armario y se comenzó a desvestir. Me sonroje mucho ante ese acto y sangre salió de mi nariz. "no te quedes ahí,haz algo" "¡s-si ok!"volví a llamar a Corey.-Corey prende las luces…¡que prendas las malditas luces ahora!" Carrie se término de vestir,llevaba una blusa de manga corta negra con el logo de nuestra banda y unos pants negros y una gorra igualita a la que tenía pero de color gris. Ella se sentó en el puff y yo al lado de ella en el otro puff. Carrie se levantó rápidamente y tomo el calzón que yo le había quitado y lo arrojo abajo de su cama,ella me empujo del puff y caí al suelo. ¿Pero qué demonios?,ella tomo los dos puff y los puso un poco más a la izquierda y más al frente. "para tapar…tu sabes que." Me dijo ella algo sonrojada,yo asentí. Las luces se prendieron al igual que la T.V,por alguna razón,estaba en la misma parte en la que nos quedamos. ~Ding~Ding~ "¡voy!" Grito Carrie y ella se levantó del puff directo hacia la puerta de su habitación pero luego ella volteo hacia mi,levanto mi mentón con su dedo y me beso. Ella me guiño el ojo haciéndome sonrojar y luego salió de su habitación sin dejarla de verle,otravez,su trasero. Pasaron unos minutos y oí como Carrie saludaba a sus papás. Oí que ellos subieron,me miraron y me saludaron con una sonrisa,la mamá…bueno…madrastra de Carrie entro a la habitación y me saludo con un beso en la frente. "¿cómo esta mi pequeño Larry favorito y tierno?" Me pregunto mientras me tomaba del cachete,yo me sonroje ante ese acto y luego voltee hacia Carrie y ella se río por lo bajó. Aunque la mamá de Carrie se vista y actúe como una estrella de Rock,ya que es cierto,antes la madrastra de Carrie fue una sensación del Rock,bueno,su mamá aveces actúa así con las cosas adorables,en este caso:Yo. El papá de Carrie entro y luego me abrazo con un abrazo de machos y me pregunto que como estaba mi abuela a lo que yo respondí que bien. Ellos salieron de la habitación dejando la puerta abierta,claro. "má,¿Larry se puede quedar a dormir?,en fin de cuentas,mañana no hay clases." "claro cariño,si el quiere." "bueno,mi abuela fue a visitar a mi tía,así que esta bien para mi." Sonreí cálida mente a respuesta de la mamá de Carrie que se tomo las mejillas gritando diciendo "ternura". "muy bien niños,diviértanse,pero no tanto ¿eh?." La señora nos guiño el ojo haciendo que Carrie y yo nos sonrojáramos,ambos fueron a su habitación. Carrie cerro la puerta y prendió el clima de la habitación. "¡Carrie,ya sabes que tienes que dejar la puerta abierta!" Grita la voz de su papá y ella rodó los ojos. "¡es que prendí el clima!" "¡ah,esta bien!" Carrie sonrió ante ese acto y se sentó en el puff y comenzamos a ver la película. Talves nos hubiéramos besado en ese momento,pero enserió quiero ver la película. / Al terminar,Carrie ya se había dormido en su cama,yo estaba debajo al lado de la suya,estaba acostado en un colchón de aire para ser más precisos. Llame a Corey y el contestó. Larry: Corey,gracias por lo de hoy te debo una. Corey:no hace falta amigo,gracias a ti también. Larry:¿ósea cómo? Corey:saque tu idea para Lanes,y no sabes lo mucho que me divertí.Si sabes a lo que me refiero. Larry:wow,creí que tu… Corey:¿qué también era inocente?,porfavor,deje de serlo hace como 5 sea,te marco después. Larry:oye espera,¿acaso hiciste "eso"? Corey:jejeje,no,apenas tenemos trece,aún no tenemos edad para eso. Larry:bien,porque si embarazas a Laney te juro que te voy a pegar ahí tan fuerte que hará que ya no tengas hijos. Corey:tranquilo hermano,en fin,nos vemos. Larry:adiós… Colgué,bueno,parece que nadie de nosotros es inocente como creíamos. Me levanté de mi colchón,mire a Carrie que estaba durmiendo,se veía muy adorable,le plante un beso en la frente y me vivo a acostar en el colchón de aire. Se que no debo de hacer esto…y que esta frase es de Corey pero… "'gracias a todos por venir'." Cerré la puerta del garaje. FIN / SE QUE TIENEN MENOS DE 15 Y LO LEYERON XDDDDD EN FIN,NO SE PORQUE ESCRIBÍ ESTO,LA VERDAD NI SIQUIERA LO QUISE ESCRIBIR,MI AMIGO (el cual es un pervertido) TMB LE GUSTA UN POCO LA SERIE,Y ME EMPEZÓ A CONTAR ESTE SUEÑO QUE EL TUVO CON CARRIE Y LARRY,YO LO MIRE ALGO EXTRAÑADA Y LE PREGUNTE SI PODRÍA USAR SU SUEÑO COMO HISTORIA,EL DIJO QUE SI,NADA MAS TOME LA PARTE DE...USTEDES SABEN "ESO" LO DEMÁS LO INVENTE YO,EL ME AYUDO CON LO DEL PLAN DE LARRY. BUENO...OJALA LES HAYA GUSTADO SI NO,PUES HAGANMELO SABER LOS QUIERO A TODOS UN ABRAZO PSICOLÓGICO Y TENGAN UN BUEN DÍA. 


	2. Chapter 2

**hey! Cheque en los comentarios que hiciera la parte de Laney y Corey haciendo eso.**

**Pues lo hare!**

**Disfruten!**

* * *

Después de que Corey apagara las luces de todo PeaceVille y avisarle a Larry que los padres de Carrie se dirigían hacia su casa,Corey se dirigio hacia su casa. Habia recordado que hoy iba a ver películas con Laney,y el tema de hoy era terror así que se apuro.

Laney ya era novia de Corey oficialmente.

Al llegar a su casa se encontró con Laney sentada en el sillón viendo la televisión.

"Hey Lanes,perdon por llegar tarde"

"No importa Core,creo que es mejor que ya pongamos la película,eh esperado verla desde que salio el tráiler"

"¿Cual?"

"El conjuro,se que muchos ya la vieron pero yo no,dicen que si es demasiado terrorífico"

"Espero,la otra vez que vimos una de miedo...no daba miedo"Corey se sienta al lado de ella"Bueno...al menos creo que era una de miedo"

Laney rio ante eso.

Pasaron algunos minutos y ellos estaban viendo la película,en ese momento Corey comenzó a a pensar en como le estaba yendo a Larry,el chico es muy tímido que de seguro no se había atrevido aun_** (Todos sabemos que si se atrevió XD)**_

"Corey..."

Corey volteo al ver que Laney le estaba hablando,ella estaba demasiado roja.

"¿Que sucede,cariño?"

Pregunta Corey,Laney aparto la mirada sonrojada.

"T-Tu mano"

Corey vio su mano y arqueo una ceja confundido,no entendia a que se referia,el vio su otra mano y se sonrojo al ver que su mano estaba...cerca...de la flor de loto de hubiera apartado la mano apenado...pero no lo hizo,el bajo hasta la parte intima de laney y la acaricio,Laney cerro las piernas algo avergonzada.

"Tranquila Lanes...no hare eso,aun somo jóvenes"

"SOLO CALLATEY HAZLO!"

Corey sonrio aun mas y comenzó a desnudar a Laney,al terminar,la pelirroja estaba demasiado roja.

"Espera aquí un segundo"Corey subio escaleras arriba,despues de unos minutos el bajo con...un aparto...s.e.x.u.a.l"Era de mi mama,lo encontré una vez cuando estaba buscando mis tenis en el atico"

Laney se sonrojo aun mas ante eso,Corey la sento en el sillón y Laney abrió las piernas lentamente.

Corey comenzó a lamer la parte intima de Laney,ella estaba gimiendo algo bajo ante eso,se sentía tan bien. Al terminar de humedecer la parte de Laney,el metio el jugete en la parte de Laney,ella solto un gemido alto ante eso,Corey comenzó a meterlo y sacarlo repetidamente haciendo que Laney gimiera cada vez mas.

Mientras hacia eso,el comenzó a lamer el peson de Laney,ella gemia cada vez mas fuerte.

"CO-COREEEY!"

Corey saco el aparato de Laney,corey le hizo una seña a laney que se volteara,ella se volteo eh hizo una pose comprometedora,Corey comenzó a lamer el cuello de Laney mientras ella gemia y trataba de quedarse firme,corey metio el aparato en la parte intima de laney y comenzó sacarlo y meterlo rápidamente mientras el besaba el cuello de la pelirroja.

"Ah...ah...ah...AAAAHHH! Corey..."

"Lanes...

Corey comenzó a masajear el pezón de Laney mientras le besaba el cuello y metia y sacaba el aparato de la parte intima de la pelirroja.

Laney estaba en los cielos ahora mismo,sentia que su cuerpo explotaría en segundos,ella lanzaba gemidos muy fuertes ante eso.

"Corey! Voy a...voy a...

Ya era tarde,Laney había eyaculado antes de tiempo.

Corey dejo de hacer su trabajo y dejo descansar a Laney.

"Eso...fue asombroso Core..."

Corey iba a decir algo mas pero en ese momento su celular sono,el le hizo una seña a Laney de que esperara unsegundo,Corey contesto y resulto ser Larry quien lo llamaba.

Corey:Hola?

Larry: Corey,gracias por lo de hoy te debo una.

Corey:no hace falta amigo,gracias a ti también.

Larry:¿ósea cómo?

Corey:saque tu idea para Lanes,y no sabes lo mucho que me divertí.Si sabes a lo que me refiero.

Larry:wow,creí que tu…

Corey:¿qué también era inocente?,porfavor,deje de serlo hace como 5 sea,te marco después.

Larry:oye espera,¿acaso hiciste "eso"?

Corey:jejeje,no,apenas tenemos trece,aún no tenemos edad para eso.

Larry:bien,porque si embarazas a Laney te juro que te voy a pegar ahí tan fuerte que hará que ya no tengas hijos.

Corey:tranquilo hermano,en fin,nos vemos.

Larry:adiós

Corey colgó ante eso.

"Quien era?"  
Pregunto Laney,Corey la beso en los labios callandola.

"Nadie importante,¿vemos la película?"

"Si,la eh estado esperando ver desde hace mucho"

"Ok,pero primero cámbiate mientras hago las palomitas"

"Seguro Corey...ojala que esto se repita la próxima semana"

Corey se puso rojo como el tomate y sonrio nerviosamente.

"S-SI..."

Corey estaba a punto de ir a la cocina pero se detuvo al sentir algo extraño.

"Que sucede?"

Pregunta Laney

"Siento que alguien esta usando mi frase de despedida...MEH...como sea"

Corey se dirige hacia la cocina sin saber que Larry fue quien dijo su frase

* * *

**Y LISTO! :D**

**El crédito se lo doy a mi pervertido amigo...quien escribió este cap y me lo mando por Facebook**

**EN FIN...**

**PEACE OUT HOMMIES! :D**


End file.
